


Captain Couch Hog (The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder Remix)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds Steve asleep on the couch. He figures that the easiest option would be to just cuddle up to Steve rather than getting them both to bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Captain Couch Hog (The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818295) by [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Tony steps out of the elevator into to communal Avengers space. With tired, sluggish steps, Tony makes his way over to the kitchen, empty coffee cup in hand. He braces himself against the kitchen counter as he leans over and puts his cup in the washing machine.

He admits that maybe he overdid it in the lab today. His body aches and his eyes burn with tiredness.

He really should go to bed.

Tony laughs at the thought. Steve would be proud.

But his bed seemed so far away. He tries to work out how many steps it would take to get him there, but he gives up. Maths was off the table until he gets some sleep, apparently.

Now would be the perfect time for Steve to just appear, as he had a habit of doing sometimes, and take him to bed. Just sweep him up into his arms and carry him.

Tony straightens up with a sigh. That wasn't going to happen. It was probably three in the morning, or something, Steve defiantly would be asleep.

It was cold, the tower systems were set to only keep the bedrooms warm this late at night. There was no point keeping the whole tower warm if its inhabitants were all asleep.

Tony rubs his hands over his arms to create a little warmth, regretting the fact he was only in a t-shirt. He knows the solution to his problems. Go to bed and cuddle up next to Steve. The man was always so wonderfully warm.

With a quiet sigh, Tony begins his long cold journey to their bedroom.

But as he leaves the kitchen, noises from the living room catch his attention.

Was someone else still awake?

Tony groans. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Steve and fall asleep, but he can't ignore the curiosity that envelops his mind. He casts a sad, longing look towards the path that would lead him to Steve, sleep, and warmth... and makes his way into the living room.

The TV was playing quietly in the dark living room, the light from the screen periodically illuminating the space. No one was immediately visible.

Maybe they had left the TV on and wandered off. Tony sighs and walks into the room, scanning the coffee table for the remote to turn the TV off. But it's not on the table. His eyes travel to the couch, thinking maybe it was left there.

But instead of the remote, he finds something else. Someone else.

There, asleep on the couch was Steve. His limbs seemingly strategically taking up every available bit of space the couch offers.

One leg was bent, propped up against the armrest, the other was hanging over the edge of the couch, leaving the man's legs wide open, showing off his impressive bulge. Steve had twisted at the torso so that he was laying on his shoulder, his back pressed flush against the back of the couch. His head rested on his arm, the hand hanging over the side of the couch. His other arm stretched out at a diagonal to his body, gripping the couch's cushion tight. The position would almost look uncomfortable if not for the sleepy, boneless bliss that was written all over the man's face.

He almost reminded Tony of a great big leopard lounging in a tree. Content, happy even in his seemingly uncomfortable and precarious position, relaxed.

Tony smiles softly at Steve. It would probably be easier and quicker to just cuddle up with Steve rather than getting them both to bed. He was sure that he would have no luck waking Steve. And even if he did, he would feel guilty having woken Steve from what was evidently a wonderful nap.

It shouldn't be too hard.

Tony kneels down beside Steve and grabs his arm. He heaves, trying to shift the arm, but it doesn't budge. Tony frowns. He tries tugging it to the side. He tries unhooking Steve's fingers from the couch cushions. Nothing works. It was like trying to move bags of hardening wed concrete. Steve's arm is not going to be moved.

He turns his sight to Steve's leg. If he could move the leg, maybe he could slip under Steve's arm.

Tony wraps his arm around Steve's leg and lifts, but he barely manages to get the limb a few inches off the ground. He lets out an exhausted huff.

He walks around the back of the couch, determined to find a way to cuddle up with Steve. Maybe if he just rolled Steve forward he could slip in behind him. He pushes, a groan slipping past his lips and he struggles. But Steve wasn't to be moved.

Tony flops against the back of the couch, exhausted.

Was this his punishment for stealing the blankets?

It wasn't like he knew he was hogging the blankets, asleep as he was when he did it. But it wasn't like Steve knew that he was stubbornly immovable even in his sleep, either usurping as much space as he could or attaching himself to Tony so tightly and refusing to let go.

Tony gets up and walks around to the front of the couch and eyes Steve's leg. Maybe he wasn't as flexible as Steve, but he could maybe still slip under Steve's arm. Laying on the lag may be uncomfortable, but it wouldn't be the worst position he'd slept in. And he really wanted to be wrapped up in Steve's warm arms.

Tony decided to try moving Steve's leg one last time, hoping to get a little more room. This time it's a little easier. But only a little.

But he manages to lay it on the armrest beside the other leg. He lets out a tiny whoop of victory, panting and exhausted after all that effort.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Tony squeezes himself under Steve's arm. The couch sinks under his wait and he tries to position himself comfortably. Tony falls forward, grumbling under his breath as he faceplants into Steve's hard pecks.

Tony looks up as he feels Steve's chest shake with quiet laughter. "You're awake?" Tony says incredulously.

Steve buries his face into Tony's shoulder with a soft laugh. "Sorta. You woke me up."

"I'm not even a little bit sorry, Rogers. Do you know how heavy your limbs are? It was like trying to shift tree trunks." Knowing that Steve was awake now, Tony gets himself comfortable, pushing and pulling at Steve until he was satisfied and settled.

Steve hums softly in agreement. "You’re a heat-seeking missile, do you know that?" he says, laugher coloring his voice.

"That’s not true." Tony grumbles. "It’s just your maddening habit of taking over the couch without realizing it. I just do what I must to get some space for myself on this couch."

Steve nuzzles into Tony's hair, laughing softly. The warm sound lulling Tony to sleep. "Sure. We’ll go with that."


End file.
